


El único demonio bueno del Infierno

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: El no era bueno. Jamás lo seria.Ser bueno era lo opuesto a su descripción. Ser bueno era lo que los demás demonios veían como un insulto. Ser bueno era ser estúpido, porque nunca llevaba a nada. Solo te hacia sufrir.Y él era tan tonto que jugaba a ser bueno solo por un Ángel. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque en el fondo todo fuese una mentira que se decía a sí mismo, para negar lo que realmente sentia.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	El único demonio bueno del Infierno

Crowley caminaba con rapidez a través de los pasillos de aquel lugar, abriendo puertas al azar, inspeccionando cada rincón en búsqueda de una pista que le permitiese encontrar el paradero del Anticristo. No podía ser peor, si tomaba en cuenta que tenía a un ángel molesto tras sus pasos.

–Esa gente allá afuera están disparándose los unos a los otros –le reclamo el ángel detrás de él.

–Eso le da un peso a sus argumentos morales, ¿no crees? –contesto el demonio encogiéndose de hombros, checando otra puerta– Todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, incluido el derecho a matar... Piensa que es como un microcosmos del Universo. Inefable, ¿verdad? –continuo sarcástico.

_Es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo obvio._

_No, por supuesto que no._

_Ni teniendo las pruebas frente a él se daría cuenta que apretar el gatillo en nombre de Dios o en nombre de Satanás era exactamente lo mismo._

_Odiaba esa fe ciega que le profesaba al Cielo, aun si este lo decepcionaba, actuando de formas en las que no estaba de acuerdo._

_Porque a pesar de todo, su ángel era más bondadoso que sus propios superiores. Aquellos que no dudaban en hacer que alguien más matara para sus propios intereses. No es que el Infierno fuese distinto. Pero al menos se suponía que ellos eran los malos._

–¿Ellos se están matando? –chillo el rubio angustiado.

_Oh que ingenuo podía ser_

_Y por eso no podía hacer nada en contra de ello._

_Porque no soportaría ser la causa de su angustia._

–No, no lo hacen –dijo renuente el pelirrojo, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo– Nadie está matando a nadie. Todos están teniendo milagrosos escapes –desvió la mirada–. No sería divertido de otra forma...

_Porque nunca podría hacer algo que fuese en contra de lo que su ángel quería._

_Aunque fuese un demonio sucumbiendo a los deseos de un ángel._

_Que estúpido era._

–Sabes, Crowley –dijo el ángel sonriéndole– Siempre he dicho que, en el fondo, eres alguien un poco bueno...

_Ahora tenía el descaro de restregárselo en la cara._

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Crowley lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared. Acerco su rostro a Aziraphale y dijo:

–Solo cállate, soy un demonio –gruño – Yo no soy bueno, nunca soy bueno. Bueno es una palabra de cinco letras que no está en mi vocabulario...

_El jamás lo seria._

_Ser bueno era lo opuesto a su descripción. Ser bueno era lo que los demás demonios veían como un insulto. Ser bueno era ser estúpido, porque nunca llevaba a nada. Solo te hacia sufrir._

_Y él era tan tonto que jugaba a ser bueno solo por un Ángel. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque en el fondo todo fuese una mentira que se decía a sí mismo, para negar lo que realmente quería._

– Lamento interrumpir su momento íntimo... –dijo una mujer acercándose a ellos.

Molesto Crowley chasqueo sus dedos, deteniendo el tiempo. La mujer se quedó congelada en su sitio y el sonido de las balas se detuvo.

–Crowley, ¿podrías soltarme por favor? –pidió el ángel algo incómodo– Estas maltratando mi traje...

_En serio. Le importaba tanto un estúpido traje._

–Escucha, Ángel –dijo Crowley amenazante –. Nunca he sido bueno, ni lo seré. Soy un caído, ¿recuerdas? Todo el tiempo me lo repites. Tu eres el bueno y yo el malo. Así que hazme un favor y no lo vuelvas a decir.

_¿Es que acaso no era obvio?_

¿Acaso no era el que siempre le decía lo opuestos que eran? Que no debían estar juntos, que eran de bandos enemigos. Lo peligroso que era estar juntos.

_Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría ser suyo._

_Al menos no de la forma en que lo quería._

–Lo siento, querido... yo no...

_Pudo verlo en sus ojos._

_Una punzada de culpa, una pizca de tristeza, mezclada con algo más._

_Una palabra de cuatro letras que jamás seria para él._

–Cállate, Aziraphale – gruñó chocando sus labios con los contrarios, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y colocando su mano libre sobre su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Lo beso con necesidad, con furia, como si fuera lo único que había estado anhelando por seis mil años.

– ¿Ahora sigues pensando que soy bueno? –dijo cuándo se separaron y sonrió con satisfacción al observar el rostro sonrojado del ángel.

*.*.*.*

Crowley abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la librería de Aziraphale. Todo había sido un sueño. Al girarse se encontró con la mirada preocupada del ángel sobre él.

–Espero no haberte despertado, querido – dijo apenado–. Tenías un sueño un poco... intenso –continuó mientras desviaba su mirada.

–No fue nada –respondió el demonio haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia, mientras se sentaba en el sofá –Solo soñaba con cosas del pasado.

–Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te inquieta –dijo el ángel, observándolo cuidadosamente

–En serio no es nada... –negó el demonio colocándose sus lentes que estaban en la mesa junto al sillón

–Debiste ver tu expresión, Crowley... lucias preocupado. Desesperado –continuo el rubio tomando asiento junto a el–. ¿Acaso fue tan malo?...

–Solo... soñaba con la vez que fuimos a buscar al Anticristo...

–Ya veo... –dijo Aziraphale pensativo– Eso explica porque pude sentir olas de angustia saliendo de ti... Aunque eso no explica lo otro...

– ¿Lo otro?

–No es nada, querido –dijo el ángel inquieto– Debió ser mi imaginación.

– ¿Ahora tu eres el que me ocultas cosas, ángel? –pregunto Crowley provocándolo.

– ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –dijo el rubio jugueteando son sus manos– No te vayas a enojar, por favor.

– ¿Tan malo es?

–Depende de cómo lo mires.

–Escúpelo, ángel– dijo el demonio cansado de darle vueltas al asunto.

–Ya te dije que sentí la angustia viniendo de ti mientras dormías, pero también sentí otra cosa... eran olas de amor, en menor medida claro, pero estaban ahí....

–Eso es ridículo... –murmuro el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –Los demonios no podemos sentir eso...

–Oh mi querido muchacho –dijo Aziraphale colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas– ¿Acaso es necesario que lo sigas ocultando?

–No sé a qué te refieres....

–No soy tan ingenuo como piensas, Crowley –le sonrió– Siempre estuvieron ahí, pequeños flashes de amor, solo que fui tan tonto como para negarlos. Cuanto has sufrido por mi culpa, querido, por favor perdóname....

–Estas equivocado... yo no puedo sentir amor.... soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas?

–Tal vez seas un demonio, pero eres el único demonio bueno del infierno y el único con el que quiero estar –declaro uniendo sus labios en un suave beso –Te amo, Crowley

–Yo también te amo, ángel.


End file.
